Asuka Shimizu
| birthday = | age = 150+ (Actual) 23 (Physical) | gender = Female | height = 158 cm (5'2") | weight = 50 kg (110 lb.) | blood type = A+ | affiliation = Gotei 13 | previous affiliation = | profession = | position = Lieutenant | previous position = | division = Eighth Division | previous division = | partner = Sajin Komamura | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives = | education = | shikai = Wareta Kagami | bankai = Unknown | story debut = | roleplay debut = All Around Jingshan | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Asuka Shimizu (清水明日香, "Tomorrow Fragrance of Clear Water") is a female and the Lieutenant of the Eighth Division under Captain Sajin Komamura. Appearance Asuka is a young woman of Japanese descent. Average in terms of height, she has got a lithe and fit physique. Her complexion is fair; she has got faint freckles on the bridge of her nose and her cheeks. Her face is oval, with high cheek bones and a snub nose. She wears her rather long, black hair in a simple ponytail, tied with a light grey ribbon. The colour of her slanting eyes is light brown. Most of the time she wears a feminine variant of the typical Shinigami Shihakushō. More form-fitting than usual, it also boasts a skirt and white that reach above her knees. Usually, she dons her Lieutenant badge strapped on her left forearm, like a bracelet. Personality Asuka is talented - and she knows that. Overconfident and somewhat arrogant, she is prone to boast of her abilities and quick to berate others for not living up to her high standards. She is diligent and a dutiful officer, if a bit too eager when coercing others to work hard as well. Regardless of their rank, in fact. Moreover, she is outspoken and frequently veers into brutal honesty when voicing her opinions about various subjects. Whilst at heart she means well and voluntarily cooperates with her fellow Shinigami, she is rather harsh to interact with owing to her condescending, sometimes petulant disposition. In addition, she is a music lover. Shimizu often requests to patrol cities of the World of the Living as a way to incidentally procure more records and update her immense collection. She is often seen with a modern smartphone and headphones, listening to music whether she is doing the paperwork or relaxing off-duty. Her favourite genre is . Plot Powers and Abilities Trivia *Asuka was conceived by the author to replace Venturro Aurientis, an Arrancar Lieutenant concept he'd grown disinterested with, as well as a way to salvage the illusion-type Zanpakutō, Sensasayaki, originally belonging to a minor background character Shigeru Kurohana. She was eventually given another salvaged Zanpakutō. *In addition, she was designed with potential to improve throughout her appearances and possibly obtain a Bankai. *According to Njalm2, Asuka's Price Level is 2000, which is high for a Lieutenant-class. Appearances ''Bleach Renascence *Fly in the Stone'' Obsolete *''A New Chapter'' *''All Around Jingshan'' *''Fallen Shields that Seethe'' Battles References Category:Character Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Fanon Character Category:Female Category:Kidō Experts Category:Lieutenant Category:Shinigami Category:Shunpo Experts